


You fixed my Baby!

by johnlockandthorki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Smut, cigarette kink (if you can call it that), half and half smut/fluff, nerd!dean, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockandthorki/pseuds/johnlockandthorki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas’ current mood was caused because their Impala had been totalled by an idjit not paying attention to a red light and smashing into the back of Cas as he stopped at the lights, causing Cas to ram into the rear end of the car in front of him, damaging the front of the car too.</p>
<p>Dean plans to lift his foul mood, using 'unorthodox' methods</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was prompted by destiel-tier-15 on tumblr. Hope I did you proud
> 
> Prompt: Cas was moping and Dean knew exactly how to end it, with positive outcomes for the both of them. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta DelinquentDesire97

He knew Cas was suspicious, but he was too close to the goal to care anymore. He only had to return tomorrow to add the finishing touches.  But when Dean arrived home, he didn’t realise what Cas was presuming about Dean’s constant disappearing for several hours at a time, until he saw Cas’ face.  It was obvious that Cas hadn’t left the dorm all day, because he was still in his pyjamas that had accidentally gone pink (due to a red sock in the whites wash), and he hadn’t put in any new piercings, he had kept the ones from his trip to his parents, the ones that were ‘mild’.

                                                          

When he saw Dean, Cas just walked up to him and said “Hey babe. How was your day out?” and hugged him tightly, as if Dean was about to drift away.

                                                         

That’s when it clicked, in Dean’s mind.  He finally saw what Cas was seeing: Dean leaving early in the morning; Dean gone for hours on end; if he is lucky, he will see Dean before 6pm; and when Dean does return, he is red, flushed, sweaty and very happy about something that he wouldn’t share. Cas thought Dean was cheating.

 

The thought struck Dean into a stunned silence, so when he didn’t reply, Cas pulled back and shook him out of his reverie.

 

“Dean, what’s wrong? Hey, snap out of it.”

 

Dean came back to Earth and looked at Cas. All of a sudden, Cas was pulled into a bear hug and the crushing embrace making it hard to breathe.

 

“Dude, let me go! I can’t fucking breathe!”

 

Dean let him go after a few seconds and kissed him gently on the forehead, on the tip of his nose and then on his lips, very softly.

 

After a second, Dean walked away into the bathroom, rummaged through one of the cupboards and brought out a jar, with bits of change in it and a few notes too.  He held it out to Cas who looked from the jar, to Dean, to the jar again, let out an over exaggerated sigh and walked into his – no, their – room to find his wallet. You could hear him chuckle slightly, and mutter “why the fuck did I let him watch that film?”

 

“That’s another dollar!” Dean shouted back

 

The jar in Dean’s hands was Cas’ swear jar.  They each had their own swear jar, and Dean came up with the idea after watching Hot Fuzz.  The sanctions were the same as in the film. Cas’ jar was a lot fuller than Dean’s was and that was something Dean was proud of.

 

After Cas had put the $2 in the jar, Dean put it back under the bathroom cupboard and started boiling the water for their pasta with tomato sauce.  They ate their food in comfortable silence, Cas washed up while Dean chose the movie (as per their rules: the person who makes the food chooses the movie, while the person who did not must clean up.) Dean still felt bad for the fact that he has probably given Cas a lot of evidence, short of physical proof, that he was having an affair, so he chose Cas’ favourite movie, the Lost Boys.

 

They watched the film, reciting practically the whole thing, with Dean putting on the feminine voices, because Cas’ old smoking habit had changed his voice into the rough, husky, gravely one that he has now, a tone that turns him on and makes him secretively weak in the knees.

 

 

After the movie had finished, they went to bed and Dean fell asleep pretty much instantly, curled up with his head on the barely older man’s chest, snoring lightly.

 

* * *

 

 

When the morning came, Dean was up before Cas, again. So he got ready very quickly and quietly. As he was doing all of this, he was time managing what he would need to do today and how long it would take him, and he mustn’t forget to pop down to the off-licence to pick up those two very important things. Urgh, getting the bus there and back would take about an hour on top of all the other things. Hmmm, that would put his finishing time at about 3pm.

 

Before Dean left, he put a note on the bedside table next to Cas, under his phone.  The note said ‘ _Meet me by the back entrance to the block at 3pm. Ring or text me at half past two, so I know that you’re awake. If you don’t ring me, I’ll ring you instead sleepy head. See you later, Dean :) xx_ ’

 

Dean then picked up his keys and ran down to the garage, where he had been working.  It wasn’t the closest garage to the dorm block, but Cas could’ve spotted him if he had chosen the one just round the corner.

 

He got to work as soon as he got there, about 9:30am, and worked non-stop until his stomach growled to the point of distraction. At this point he told Bobby that he was popping into town to grab some food, but was going to be back soon.  He wiped his hands and face down with the rag that was tucked into his back pocket, grabbed his wallet and jumped on the first bus to the town centre.

 

About an hour later, he was back in the garage slaving away again.

 

Just after Dean was finished, his phone rang. It was Cas.

 

“Hey, Cas!”

 

“Hey, Dean.  You sound – tired but happy.  Cool, yeah…so….”

 

“How are you? What was your reason for calling me? Not that I’m not happy with you calling me, I am, but I was just curious.” _Smooth, Dean, real smooth. You definitely aren’t hiding anything at all._

 

“Erm, you told me to call you about now. It is half two, isn’t it?”

 

“Oh, yeah! Sorry, I had forgotten. Hahahaha. Erm, so yeah. Just making sure you got my message that I left you this morning. Sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up; I just had a lot to do today with Bobby. But I promise to make it up to you at some point. Okay? Ooh, Bobby’s back I gotta go! See you in a bit!” He hung up, a sudden wave of guilt hitting him, but he had things to do before they met in half an hour.

 

* * *

 

 

Half an hour later, Dean heard the door to the dorm block open and close, followed by a “what the..?” as Cas saw the little trail he had left for him, it was a poem Dean had secretly written for Cas, except the poem was separated into two line sections, the next few lines having luminescent painted numbers (still wet) highlighting the paper. 

  

As Dean heard Cas getting closer, his heart started hammering in his chest a little louder.  When Cas rounded the corner and stooped to pick up the last lines, Dean walked over to him.

 

Cas looked up; he had tears in his eyes, and he practically lunged for Dean, yearning to reciprocate the feelings that were stirring inside.

 

“Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love it Dean, it was so sweet! So romantic! Thank you!” and Cas kissed him, long and hard.

 

When they broke apart, Dean pulled out a small parcel with a bow, and handed it to Cas.

 

“Happy birthday from Bobby.” Dean said as Cas took it from his hand.

 

Cas unwrapped it to reveal an opened pack of cigarettes. Cas opened the pack and inside was two slim cigarettes and a lighter. He was smiling from ear to ear and wrapped Deans in another tight hug.

 

“Now for my present, birthday boy.” Dean said with a sly knowing smile on his lips. “But first, you will read the card.”

 

Cas opened the card, to find an extra bit of paper stuck on the inside. He unfolded it and started to read:

 

‘To Castiel,

I know I have hardly been around much lately, and that will all be explained shortly.

I’m sorry to have done this to you. I know what it must have looked like, with me returning home from a long day out, covered in sweat and always out of breath and tired. I know our sex life has suffered and I’m sorry for that too. I miss being close to you, I miss our talks about the future when we have come down from the post-coital glow. But the thing I have missed the most about that is you. Not the sex, I have missed _YOU_ during the sex. The way your hair flops down onto your face, when you’re all sweaty, the way your back feels under my hands, the way you know how to hold me on the edge for what feels like an eternity, the way you urge me on, the way you say my name, the way you hold me, I have especially missed the way I can get you hot and bothered just by muttering a few swear words (which will always end up with me just putting $10 into my jar because only God knows what I say and how many times I have said them). But most importantly, I miss the way you light up whenever we watch any of your favourite movies, or you listen to your favourite bands. I miss hearing your guitar playing as I climb the stairs, I miss being able to stand in the doorway and watch you play; I miss the look you get when you are fully submerged in the song.

I don’t know how else to make this up to you, but there is one thing I have realised over the past 4 months ( _SHIT! Has it really been that long? I’m so sorry Cas!_ ) while I have been preoccupied.

Happy Birthday Castiel,

Love Dean xxx’

 

And taped to the bottom of the card was 50 cents.

 

Cas was in tears, no scratch that, he was sobbing by the time he had read the card. He just wrapped his arms around Dean and hugged him tight.

 

“Cas?”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“You know in the card it said I realised something?”

 

“Yeah?” There was a long pause where nobody said anything. “You okay Dean?”

 

And Dean just kissed him, instead of replying. When they broke apart for air Dean said something that caused Cas to do a double take (he must have not heard that right? Did he?)

 

“What was that Dean?”

 

“I love you, Castiel Novak.”

 

Cas pulled in a sharp breath, and kissed Dean harder than he had ever done in his life. “I love you too, Dean Winchester.”

 

“Well that’s good, then. Come on.”

 

Dean pulled Cas’ hand and they walked around the last corner, where Cas stopped dead in his tracks.


	2. This is my way of saying 'Thank you'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is my second chapter. It's ready earlier than I thought it would have been :) ENJOY!!

Cas was dumbfounded. How was this possible?

 

Dean had fixed the Impala. And by fixed, he had fixed it good and proper.  It wasn’t just a case of replace that one small part. No, the Impala had looked like an accordion, after some idjit had rammed into the back of the Impala, shoving him into the car in front. Now, it looked brand fucking new!

 

Cas turned around slowly and looked at Dean.

 

“You did this?” Cas’ voice was small and timid.

 

“Yeah, this is why I have been away all this time. Happy birthday Cas.” Dean kissed him on his forehead.

 

Cas grabbed his hand and stormed inside, dragging Dean along with him. Dean was pulled up all four floors it took to get to their dorm room and he opened the door. As soon as the door was open, he was shoving Dean into the dorm, and into their bedroom, kicking the main door shut behind them.

 

He attacked Dean, kissing his mouth, licking his way into Dean’s mouth, and his lips started wandering all over Dean’s body, removing any offending items of clothing that got in the way of his lips’ exploration. When Dean’s boxers were finally flung on the floor, Dean was so hard that it physically hurt.

 

“Look at you. You are so desperate for this aren’t you? Four months with just your hand? And even then, you were too tired to do anything, so you just slept it off. But now, you have four months’ worth of blue balls ready to explode right now.” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear.

 

Dean though _Fuck it! I’m too horny to care about the consequences!_

 

Dean pushed Cas back and, at Cas’ confused face, he explained “I’m letting you have one or both of your birthday ciggies, right now. No, you don’t get a say in it, you will smoke now, in front of me.”

 

“Why, Dean-o? Does it make you all hot and bothered?” Cas reached around the edge of the bed to find his jeans with Bobby’s present. He took one of them out, put it between his lips, ( _OH GOD! His lips!_ ) lit it, and took a long drag.

 

He exhaled the smoke, the smoke billowing from his mouth and his nose, eyes closed, head thrown back in bliss, it broke Dean’s walls and Dean moaned.

 

Cas looked at him, “Oh, so you like that, do you? I never knew you had this kinky side to you, Dean-o.” His voice was husky from the cigarettes and from Dean’s moan going straight to his cock.

 

“Cas, there is a lot about me that you don’t know. Like the fact that your voice, especially now, has ways of making me want to do indecent things to you; no matter where we are, I just want to take you right there and then.”

 

Cas practically choked on the air. _I definitely did **not** know about that. That will come in handy though. Especially for now._

 

“Well, Dean, if it’s a husky voice you want, it’s a husky voice you will get.” He finished off the rest of his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray on his bedside table.

 

He leaned in really close to Dean’s ear and whispered “Is this husky enough for you?” Dean practically whimpered.

 

Dean grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him, tasting the smoke on his tongue and he was very, very close to passing out. He needed Cas **_now_**. This was when Dean realised how little he was wearing and how much Cas was wearing. He started to strip him, all the while, deepening the kiss further. Cas’ hands found Dean’s ass and stayed there, holding on for dear life. Cas’ world was narrowing down very quickly, until it was just the feel of Dean and their kiss. The next thing he knew, they were both naked and Dean was straddling Cas, subconsciously grinding down on Cas’ achingly hard cock.

 

Cas snaked his hand out, into his bedside cabinet draw, picking out condoms and lube.

 

He slowly moved down Cas’ body until he was looking directly at a hard, pink length. He placed open-mouthed kisses all along the shaft and grinned when Cas gasped and moaned his name. He swirled his tongue around the head, before sinking down as far as he could go. It had been a while since he had last done this (or anything) with Cas, so the size of Cas’ cock took him by surprise as it was a LOT bigger than he last remembered, but he pushed aside his gag reflex and took him all the way into his throat and swallowed. That sound that he made went straight to Dean’s neglected cock, bringing it back into Dean’s mind; he snaked a hand between his legs and he started to stroke himself.

 

Cas pushed Dean back, making him sit on his heels. “If you had carried on like that, I wouldn’t have lasted. You aren’t the only one to not have had any for a _looong_ time, Dean-o.” He said it with a smirk on his face, and a breathless chuckle on his face, and Dean knew he was forgiven. “C’mere, your turn.”

 

He pulled Dean in for a kiss and marvelled at the taste of Dean, once again, along with the slight salty/bitterness that he knew was his own precum.  They lay down, with Cas on top, and Cas moved his mouth to that sensitive spot just under Dean’s ear and _sucked. Hard._ The noises Dean was making should have been illegal, but they seemed oh so right now, after so long. Cas began to nibble at Dean’s earlobe causing some more gorgeous sounds to erupt from the back of his throat. He trailed his tongue around the shell of his ear, whispering the dirtiest things he could think of, what he wanted to do to Dean.

 

“You kept me waiting for so long. You’re gonna be sorry you ever did that. I’m gonna make you beg. You’re gonna want to come, but I won’t let you, I’m gonna hold you on the edge for what feels like eternity.”

 

He was a trembling wreck underneath Cas. Cas pulled back to look down at Dean, and what a perfect picture he was: cheeks flushed, slight sheen across his chest, head thrown back, eyes closed, bottom lip pulled between his teeth, it was all Cas could do to not come on the spot.

 

Cas groped around the bed for a bit until he came across the lube. He snapped the lid open and squirted a large amount over his fingers. He brought Dean’s legs up and over his shoulders and teased around his sensitive entrance. He groaned and Cas was sure that their neighbours could hear them, but to be honest he didn’t give a _flying fuck!_ He swallowed Dean’s moans as he kissed him and added enough pressure with his finger to slip his index finger in to the first knuckle.  It had been a while since Dean had done this, Cas could tell by the moans and the sheer tightness of Dean’s hole; so he was slow with his movements at first, slowly pumping his finger, crooking it every now and then to keep Dean on his toes.

 

When Dean started to rock himself back on Cas’ finger, he introduced a second one.  Then an idea struck him; he shuffled low on the bed, leaving his fingers where they were, until he was face to face with Dean’s hard and leaking member. Out of the two of them, Cas was bigger, but Dean’s cock had girth. It was never a competition between them as to whose dick was bigger and therefore (not necessarily) better.

 

Cas licked a long stripe up the length of Dean’s shaft, swirling his tongue around the head before taking the tip into his mouth and slowly bobbing his head, going further down each bob. Soon Dean’s cock was touching the back of Cas’ throat and he hollowed out his cheeks. Dean’s breathing was severely laboured, which wasn’t helped at all by the fact Cas was slowly moving his tongue as he bobbed his head and his tongue bar rubbed at the sensitive underside of Dean’s cock.

 

“Ready, Cas. ‘M so ready. Just hurry the hell up!”

He removed his fingers and Dean whimpered at the empty feeling. Cas rolled on the condom, then lined himself up and slowly started to push in. It was all Cas could do not to come there and then.

 

Dean felt so full! The slow stretch and burn felt so good after all this time.  After what felt like an eternity, Cas bottomed out. He held still to let Dean adjust to the feeling before he slowly started to move his hips.

 

Dean hadn’t realised he had been holding his breath until he let out a loud moan. Cas’ hips bucked up at that and his member hit Dean’s sweet spot.

 

“Dammit, Cas! Do that again!”

 

Cas half-chuckled at Dean’s ‘curse word’ and increased the pace of his thrusts.

 

He was a writhing mess on their bed, and Cas couldn’t think of a better picture. Dean’s freckles were highly contrasted against the pink flush that had spread across his cheeks and down his chest. He looked like an angel’s…grace, for want of a better word…was escaping through every pore on his body, the light catching the sweat on his body perfectly.

 

For a while, all that could be heard was the slapping of skin on skin and the laboured breathing of the two men, with the odd groan when Castiel’s hips were angled right or when Dean clenched his walls.

 

“Fuck, Dean, I’m close.” Cas struggled to get the words out around his gasping and moaning.

 

“I’m surprised you – oh, SHIT! Right there - lasted this long.” Dean’s quip didn’t come out as smoothly as he intended and Cas just huffed in mock-offense.

 

Cas’ hips started to become erratic and mistimed and Dean encouraged him on.

 

“C’mon, baby, you can do it. It feels so _good_. Your dick feels so big; I’m surprised I haven’t split open before. C’mon, come for me Castiel Novak.” Dean surged up to capture Cas’ lips with his own. The kiss was violent, more teeth than tongues. He caught Cas’ bottom lip with his teeth and bit down and muttered, “Come, **_NOW_**!” Cas pumped his hips three more times before he snapped his pelvis forward and came harder than he had done when he had used a mixture of his hand and his favourite green toy.

 

He collapsed on top of Dean, and after a few seconds, he slowly pulled out and rolled over onto his back. He tied off the condom and threw it in the bin.

 

As he returned to the bed, he saw Dean was still hard and had his eyes closed. He leaned over Dean’s body and took him down to the base in one swift movement. Dean’s eyes flew open, his hand grabbed the hair on top of Cas’ head and his hips bucked up. Cas was still exhausted from his fierce orgasm, so relaxed his jaw and let him fuck his mouth until he was incoherently rambling.

 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, oh God, Cas! I’m not gonna last much long- FUCK!” and suddenly Dean’s warm seed was spilling into Cas’ mouth and he swallowed as much as he could.

 

As Dean collapsed back onto the bed, Cas wandered into the bathroom to grab a damp cloth and wiped his chin, cleaning off the little dribble of cum that had escaped his mouth. When he returned to their room, Dean was fast asleep on top of the comforter; Cas chuckled to himself at the sight of Dean still spread open from their fucking. Cas started wiping Dean’s softening cock clean, moving lower to clean up the smearing of lube along Dean’s cleft.

 

Dean stirred awake at the movement of cloth against his sensitive hole, and looked up at Cas with bleary eyes.

 

“That was probably my best orgasm. Period.” He slurred in his post-coital glow.

 

“Me too, Dean. Me too.”

 

“Cas?”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“I love you, you know?”

 

Cas blushed; he knew he wasn’t going to get tired of hearing that. “I love you too, Dean. Go to sleep, you deserve it, especially after fixing Baby.”

 

Dean just nodded and fell asleep. Naked. On top of the comforter.

 

He just shook his head in amusement and picked Dean up, manoeuvring him so he was under the covers and kissed his forehead. He moved to his wardrobe and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and went to cook some food for them because Dean would undoubtedly be hungry when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll aim to get the next chapter up by this time next week *crosses fingers*


End file.
